Nine of out Ten
by BlackWhite13
Summary: Yashiro notices the 'nine out of ten' things that happen in Tsuruga Ren's life. Contains spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I was just feeling a little bored during the school holidays so I suddenly felt like writing this! Okay it's lame but please review :D I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be but it depends on how many I can think of... it's VERY VERY random but I hope you'll enjoy it... Sorry it doesn't really follow the manga...

* * *

As the manager of the top actor in town, THE Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro Yukihito is always out-shined. People don't notice him anymore. He was just a stepping-stone to get closer to Ren. Before he became his manager, you could say that Yashiro was pretty popular among the ladies. But now, he was just Ren's manager. This, however, was just the disadvantage. There was a few advantages to being his manager though; free gifts that Ren did not want and a glamorous life many people were not privileged enough to experience were just the tip of the iceberg. But one of the things Yashiro enjoyed most was noticing the things that happen around Ren. They were interesting and sometimes humorous. He called it the nine out of ten syndrome.

XXX

Yashiro and Ren walked through the halls of LME. It was a long day of filming and talk shows. They were finally leaving and Ren was going to send Yashiro home. The ladies in the hall were swooning, but Ren never stopped, even though those ladies were more than pretty. Never once had Yashiro seen Ren stop to flirt or even talk to one of them. Seriously, this guy only cares about was his career. "Ne, Ren, how about some…" He was about to ask him to eat something when he realized that Ren had stopped a few steps behind.

He was smiling very brightly and enough to stop the hearts of a million fan girls. The females in the hall started screaming as Ren was smiling. It was directed at someone across the hall and Yashiro was not tall enough to see whom it was. _I wonder who the lucky girl is. _Ren strode towards the direction he was smiling to, nodding and greeting the ladies he passed. Yashiro struggled to catch up, because Ren's legs were really long and he was busy counting the number of women they had passed. _One, two, three, four… nine… _Yashiro snapped his head back to face the front.

_HOLY CRAP! WHY IS REN STANDING IN FRONT OF THE FEMALE TOILET!? _Yashiro restrained himself from dashing forward to find out what Ren was up to. Shockingly, it was the legendary member from the Love Me Section with her striking hot pink overalls, Mogami Kyoko. _Ten._ Yashiro unconsciously counted.

As he neared, he realized that although Ren was smiling, the smile seemed to be the one he wore when he was being sarcastic and smooth. _My, I never knew Ren could treat a female like that… I've only seen him be sarcastic and mean to males who irritated him…_

"Ren is outside the ladies and Kyoko is outside the ladies crying?" Yashiro's face showed undisguised horror and shock, with 'sexual harassment' clearly written on his face. Nine of out ten ladies were treated cordially and gentlemanly. One out of ten was bullied and sexually harassed by Tsuruga Ren! Or that was the conclusion he came to before finding out the truth that Ren was just 'teaching her about manners'.

Yashiro cancelled the second sentence in his notebook and changed it to "One out of ten was able to stop Tsuruga Ren in his tracks and only female known to be bullied by him."

* * *

Well, please review! Thanks for taking time to read this :D I think I will post more chapters if you guys think its worth it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I've decided to continue with this story thanks to the reviews and story alerts. Still have some ideas and will write them soon :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat! or the characters.

* * *

A manager was someone who understood his or her charge best. One who not only manages his or her charge's hectic schedule, but also to ensures their well-being. Understanding one's charge is necessary of a good manager. Yukihito Yashiro happens not to understand his charge. It was not that he was not a good manager, but Tsuruga Ren was really a difficult person to understand.

Ren had always been someone who did not need to rely on another person. He was independent, polite and considerate. Not to mention the fact that he could drive and Yashiro could not. Still, Yashiro was very competent as Ren's manager, and he was working very very hard to understand his charge, especially in the aspect of his love life. Only during these times could he see the many faces of Tsuruga Ren.

Ren sat next to him in the car, driving in silence. Both Yashiro and Ren found these silences comfortable after long and hectic days. Yashiro was also preoccupied with replaying the scene that had happened ten minutes ago when they were leaving LME and heading towards Ren's car.

It was rare to see Ren have so much fun bullying Kyoko-chan. His steps were more springy though not less graceful than usual. The incident outside the toilet was really laughable; imagine Tsuruga Ren sexually harassing Kyoko-chan when usually it was the other way around with other women. Nine out of ten of them in that room really seemed to want to cling on to Ren and never let go while Kyoko-chan now looked as if she was ready to bolt anytime.

_Hmm… Maybe Ren likes challenges. Perhaps he has never met a woman indifferent to him and might even hate him. _He truly was a confusing man. First he said he admired her guts and then he bullies her. _Gosh is this Ren's warped way of chasing women? _He bullies her and THEN gives her advice to wear her shocking pink overalls as much as possible to attract attention. _He may say he dislikes her, but in actual fact, he may be in denial that he likes her!_ Yashiro stole a glance at Ren. _This seemingly gentle guy likes to bully the girls he likes? Okay Ren IS a gentle guy, but maybe he just likes to be mean to Kyoko-chan because her reaction is funny and cute?_

Ren had started to notice Yashiro's expression change in the rearview mirror. It changed from a small frown that he had when he was thinking, to shock and more shock as if he realized something terrible. Ren caught Yashiro stealing a glance at him, so it must be about him.

So Ren expected Yashiro to probe and tease him about Kyoko very soon. But the question that came out of Yashiro's mouth completely threw him off track. Yashiro saw Ren brace himself as he turned to face Ren. "Ren, are you a sadist by any chance?"

Ren blinked. 'Did he just ask him if he was a sadist' was clearly written all over his face.

"What makes you say that?"

"First you asked me about the LME talent audition that Kyoko-chan was in… I checked. Then you tell me it was because you disliked her, or rather her motive in entering showbiz. After that you acted seriously opposite her and said you admired her guts. Then you decide to bully her, but not long after you give her advice." Yashiro took a deep breath after spurting out everything in one breath. He continued, "Not to mention that you look especially happy after you've bullied her."

"I… wha…?" The light in front turned red and Ren looked at Yashiro in shock. "Look happy after bullying her? I told you that I was just teaching her proper etiquette."

Yashiro smirked. "You and I know that Kyoko-chan is probably the most polite girl we have met and she knows more about proper etiquette that me!"

Ren returned the smirk with a smile. _Crap that sarcastic smile! Was my assumption wrong? _ "Then Yashiro, I probably should teach you proper etiquette too. You shouldn't read too much into everything and make a big fuss out of it." The traffic light turned green and Ren thankfully turned back to face the front to drive.

Yashiro sweat-dropped. He decided not to broach the subject at this point. Being bullied by Ren wasn't something he particularly enjoyed. He took out his note-book and jotted down: _I conclude that Ren is sadistic, probably nine out of ten times I confront him about Kyoko-chan his reaction would be to turn his sadistic smile on me. Note that I am still a long way from understanding this mysterious guy, but thankfully with the help of Kyoko-chan, I was able to understand a lot more of him than I have before._

* * *

I must apologize to Yashiro for bullying him! T.T This fanfic might not completely follow the manga but I will try my best! Please R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D Please review!!

* * *

"ACHOO!" Yashiro blew into his handkerchief. "Ehhhhhh…"

"Eh? Yashiro-san, did you catch a cold?" Hina-san, one of the workers on set, asked him.

"Uh, probably." Yashiro turned to observe Ren acting out a scene. "I went to the managing office. I didn't know so many people were sick there. I'm probably infected."

"How troublesome, will you be alright? Yashiro-san, its best not to infect Tsuruga-san… That'll be terrible."

The ultimate failure of a manager was to bring his charge down. "I know… I'll be careful." Yashiro sighed, depressed.

"Yashiro," Ren strode towards him, obviously done with his scene. He was one heck of an actor, doing so many scenes without any retakes. "You okay? Why don't you rest a little?" Trust Ren to become the manager. Certainly, if one did not know Ren was a famous actor (yeah right like anyone wouldn't know), one would have thought Ren was the manager. _How could someone so talented and responsible and reliable and perfect exist?_ (Haha I really like Ren)

Well, he did in the form of Tsuruga Ren. "I'm fine… it's not a problem." Yashiro waved his hand, rejecting his offer to rest. A good manager did not rest when his charge was working!

"Really?" He stared at Yashiro whose nose was red from sneezing. Ren's expression was doubtful, but he chose to follow the wishes of his stubborn manager. "Then want to eat? They are giving out bentos for lunch."

"Oh. I can eat."

Hina-san, who had been staring openly at Ren since he appeared, clasped her hands together. "Uh, if you don't mind, may I eat with you guys?" _So she was after Ren in the end. Sigh…_

Before Ren or Yashiro could say anything, Maria-chan's voice appeared out of nowhere. "Sure you can." Her voice was sweet but her expression was murderous.

"Eh?" Ren looked down to see the cute granddaughter of LME's president, Lory Takarada. When did she appear?

"Uh…" Yashiro couldn't believe his ears. Did she just agree to let a girl eat with Ren? This was the ninth girl who was unfortunate enough to meet Ren with Maria. _I wonder if she is just acting and brought that today?_

"It's a great pleasure to have lunch with you." Then Yashiro spotted the thing she'd always used to chase girls away from Ren, hidden behind her back. _Guess it was too good to be true that Ren could get a girl with Maria-chan around._ Then Maria-chan smiled widely. "I prepared many sweets too." As she said that, she presented her bear-shaped lunchbox. "I hope you by all means, enjoy them." She opened the box to reveal spiders of all sorts inside. Very effective.

Hina-chan's reaction was predictable. She screamed and ran off. "Stop hanging around Ren! You old woman! Are you thick-skinned or just blind?"

During the whole scene, Ren had just stared at Maria-chan. After all he was used to it. Yashiro sighed. _Ninth woman to be chased away: Kimiko Hina-chan. And she was not bad either. Ren, maybe its because of this that you are still single. This angel-faced devil will surely kill her when you get a girlfriend…_

Ren squatted down to Maria's height. "Hey Maria, you still carrying that around." Yashiro observed Ren. Was it a little guilt for Hina-chan and a hint of amusement?

Maria's eyes when she looked at Ren were bright and eager. "Ren!" She jumped into Ren's arms, hugging him tightly. "Long time no see! I've missed you!" Maria laughed happily as she hugged the most wanted male in Japan. "Ren smells so good!"

"Yeah, long time no see. Did you come here alone?"

"No. I have a band with me." Yashiro and Ren turned to see where Maria was facing to find a band there. They stared, wide-eyed at them. _Who the… what…?_

Yashiro couldn't imagine what they would be doing there. "When did they get here? And where did they come from?"

Ren seemed to realize it was President Takarada who had arrived, as usual, with a big entrace, smiled ruefully. "Heh, here comes…"

A horse galloped to where they were with LME's eccentric president, Lory Takarada, on its back. "Hey Ren! Long time no see. Been working hard?"

Yashiro stared in shock. He really lived up to his name. Ren sweat-dropped and smiled up at him. "President… of course."

Ren collected their bentos and they sat down with Maria-chan between Ren and Yashiro. "President, what did you come here for?" Yashiro asked.

"I only came to look around."

"To watch us filming?" Yashiro asked.

"No. We only came here by convenience. Maria really wanted to see you, so I took her along."

"That's cause I heard you are here, I couldn't help myself. After all, women are helpless against love's trap." Yashiro glanced at Maria-chan. _This girl is really… _He shook his head. _Ren, I really pity you at times…_

"Convenience…" Ren pondered out loud. "Where were you supposed to go?"

Maria jumped up and stood in front of Ren, hands clasped together excitedly, looking straight into Ren's eyes. "Well, it's her first job! I heard that the commercial shooting ends today! So I prepared a party and now we are going to pick her!"

Yashiro was thoroughly puzzled and shock clearly shown in his expression. "You came to pick her…?" _Who…? I've never seen her talk about someone so excitedly other than Ren… And it was a woman! This person was surely someone like Ren… hehehe… Now I'm really intrigued… This woman has Maria-chan's approval… well sort of…_

"Commercial shooting? Who?" Ren asked, also wondering whom Maria had taken such a liking to.

Maria smiled widely. "Nee-chan!" Ren was also a little shocked that Maria could refer to someone in that tone. _Nee-chan!? Who!?_

* * *

Ren and Yashiro were stunned. They watched Kyoko and Kotonami frolick around. "Kyoko… she is really surprising… She really passed the audition and it's also a love me couple. Impressive! Impressive!" _What I am impressed by is not that she is able to pass the audition. But for Maria-chan to like her as much as Ren… That is… AWESOME! Now I truly believe Kyoko-chan is meant for Ren!_

"Yes, very impressive! Nee-chan was super impressive at the training section! So cool!" Maria turned to Ren and they started chatting, but Yashiro wasn't paying attention anymore, lost in his thoughts.

_Kyoko-chan is really incredible! Even Maria-chan approves of her! Ren… you shouldn't let this once in a lifetime chance slip away! She'll be the first girl out of ten to not be scared away by Maria-chan!_

Nine out of ten women were chased off by Maria-chan. The tenth, who was not scared off and even gained her approval, was Mogami Kyoko.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter very soon! :D Thanks for waiting patiently!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, sorry for this ultra late update! Thanks for those who have reviewed and waiting patiently for this chapter. . I actually finished it quite some time ago but wasn't satified with it. Anw, please read and review! Thank you very much!

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito smiled cheerfully. He was finally well enough to work again not to mention the fact that he was finally free from sneezes and tissue. Ew. He saw Ren approach, peeling off his jacket. "Ren, you're done with all the scenes already?"

Before Ren could answer, a cluster of giggling girls pushed towards them. Forever the gentleman, Ren smiled at them expectantly, rising to his feet. "Do you need anything, ladies?"

They giggled. Yashiro rolled his eyes. _Fangirls._ "Ren-sama, may we have your autograph please?"

Ren's smile widened, if that was physically possible. "Sure thing. Do you have a pen and paper?"

They dutifully revealed pens and beautiful cards they were holding behind. _Sure, they already knew that Ren would agree. _Ren took the first card and asked, "What is your name?" The girl squealed and Yashiro flinched at the high pitch. "Sakura. Hino Sakura." Ren signed her card and gave it back to her. She then held out a piece of paper. "Ren-sama, here's my number. I really like you a lot so please call me." Yashiro lifted his brows at her boldness, but she was cute. This was already the ninth time Yashiro saw a girl with enough courage to do something like that. But Ren never called.

Once Ren finished the autograph session, they headed for Ren's car. Sitting comfortably in the car, he went through Ren's schedule for the day and found that he was relatively free. Yashiro scratched his head. Ren was usually hardworking and very focused, but why was he so eager to finish early today? He managed to get every single scene without any NGs and now had two hours of extra time? All he said was, "I need to make a trip down to LME."

Yashiro shrugged. He knew that prying did no good on Ren. They exited the LME carpark and walked along the staff corridor overlooking the main entrance. Suddenly, Ren stopped in his tracks. He took out his cell phone, leaning on the railing overlooking the LME foyer. Now that was weird. He rarely made calls. Was he about to call Hino Sakura?

Ren smiled, looking down at the foyer. _At someone._ _Who?_ Yashiro followed Ren's gaze and stared. Kyoko was there emitting a strage black aura, looking murderous. What had gotten her so worked up? Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, her whole frame vibrating eerily. Then she stopped, pulling out her phone. Yashiro stared. _Ren is calling KYOKO!? ZOMG! So THAT was why he was talking to Sawara-san this morning when he picked me up from LME: to ask for Kyoko's number!_

Yashiro turned his gaze to Ren. "Hi… It always takes you so long to answer the phone. Still not used to using your cellphone?" He was chuckling. _WHILE TALKING TO KYOKO!!_ Yashiro looked down towards Kyoko. She looked as shocked as he did. Ren continued, "Also… you count as an artist who has been on TV already. You should not walk the streets with a scary face." He seemed to contemplate something. "No. My bad."

Yashiro turned back to see that Kyoko was looking around frantically for them. "Even if you aren't an artist, a lady should not make such a scary face. Am I right?" Kyoko had found Yashiro and was staring at him, open mouthed. Yashiro smiled and dutifully waved back. _You've got to like this girl! She noticed me before Ren!_

Yashiro was really puzzled. How did their relationship improve so much when he was gone? When Kyoko stood in front of them, Yashiro greeted her, "Congratulations, Kyoko-san. Your first commercial is out for the world to see. You did an excellent job."

"You looked very cute in the commercial." Yashiro stole a glance at Ren when he said it, but was disappointed there wasn't any change in his facial expression. But he wasn't about to be so easily fooled. After all, Ren was an actor. A good one at that.

"Is that so?" The malice in Kyoko's voice made him turn back to look at her. "Thank you very much." She said it unhappily. _Eh?Why's she so angry?_ The aura around her seemed to grow darker. It seemed that Yashiro had hit a sore spot. "Ah… Let's not talk about such a boring thing right now, Tsuruga…" _Boring thing!? That should be a very memorial commercial to her…_ Yashiro was shocked beyond words.

"Tsuruga. How did tou know my number?" Kyoko asked, abruptly changing the topic.

"That… actually I've been trying to find you, so Sawara-san gave me your number."

_Oh ho! What is this? _Kyoko did not even look flattered. Confused, she asked, "Find me? Do you need anything?"

"Yes." _I want to start a relationship with you right now! _At least that was what Yashiro was thinking on Ren's behalf. "But because I've been busy, I have not had a chance to contact you." By this time, Yashiro was hyperventilating. _So that's why he wanted to finish so early. But REN! This shouldn't be how you should be confessing to a girl!!! And you shouldn't give excuses for not calling! _"Luckily, Sawara-san told me I might see you here today."

Yashiro watched Kyoko for her reaction. Instead of blushing or feeling flattered that Ren went to such lengths to find her, she looked scared out of her wits. "I heard that it is part of Love Me Section's work, but you're not wearing that uniform of yours."

She looked relieved all of a sudden. "That… No… Today's only by chance… I came straight from school to work."

"But, that's good, I wanted to see how you looked in uniform." _I've got to hand it to you, Ren. Dropping such subtle hints! Way to go! _"This uniform really suits you." _Wait, how did his attitude towards her change so much!? From being mean and sarcastic to her, he actually praises her openly now? Plus, he's making me blush!_

"That… Thanks." Kyoko bowed and blushed. _Woah! The iron woman finally blushes! But how does he say these things and STILL be cool?_

"Oh yeah," Ren continued. "The president said that you received full pointes on your entrance exam, is that right?"

"Eh!?" Yashiro burst out. "No way! Really!?" Kyoko nodded awkwardly. "You!" Kyoko didn't seem at all like those people who got full points on their entrance exams; she did act a little silly at times. "Woah, amazing Kyoko!"

"You did very good." Ren said with his ever-smiling face.

"Th… Thank you…" Kyoko let out, somewhat embarrassed. "About this… I think I should be thanking you. Though you may have said those words unconsciously," Kyoko laced her fingers together, "they freed me from all those pressures. I must thank you." She bowed a proper 'rich lady' bow. Yashiro was speechless; apparently Ren was speechless as well. _What exactly did Ren say to her? _Yashiro glanced at Ren. The expression on Ren's face shocked Yashiro out of his wits. It was such a gentle gaze. _This is the first time I've seen Ren give such a gentle look to Kyoko. Ren DEFINITELY is in love with her!_

"The one who should be saying thank you should be me."

"Huh?"

"This is also why I came to find you today." _OH MY GOD! HE'S GETTING THERE!_

"That day, thanks to you, I managed to get there on time." _Where's there 'I'm in love with you! Go out with me!' _"So I wanted to thank you though it was too bad you switched with Yukihito-san while I was working. You were already gone when I realized it." _Yeah and I also realized that I needed you. Where are your lines Ren!!! _"That's why it took till today." Ren had Kyoko's Love Me record book in his hand though its still puzzling how he got it in the first place. "Sorry about that."

_Hey, hey. Ren, why do I feel like you're blaming me? _Kyoko had the same look as Yashiro on her face. "…No problem."

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Kyoko spoke, "I never imagined you'd give me points, Tsuruga. Because I didn't thing I did anything worth thanking for. Look after you when you were sick, cook and protect you attendance is something a manager should do…" She trailed off, looking down at her fingers.

"Eh? Managers don't usually do those kinds of things." _Unless they have a special relationship. GOSH REN ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER ALREADY? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! _"Y-you are so modest Kyoko…"

"Eh… What!? Isn't that our job?" She seemed flustered. "Anyways, I am only doing what is given to me to the best of my abilities!" _Oh so they aren't together. Yet. But it sounds like it's for self satisfaction!_

"Mogami-san." Ren called.

"Yes?" _Since when did he call her that!?_

"Okay I'm done." He held out the book to her. "Here." _Is it me or is Ren not smiling as much?_

"Ah… Thank you!" Kyoko accepted the book with two hands.

"You're welcome." Yashiro was still speechless. He peered over to see the points Ren had given Kyoko. _Ah… So he isn't confessing… Cheh and I got all excited… Wait! What!? 100 points and then minus 10 points? What's Ren up to?_

Kyoko's cheerful expression disappeared though her smile remained. Even the smile seemed forced. "What… is this? This…"

"Need to ask? Doesn't it clearly say 90 points?" _The sarcastic bullying Ren has reappeared! It must be from her words just now that hurt his feelings!_

"I'm not asking about that! I-it w-was… You clearly stamped 100 points…!!" Why did you deduct 10 points…!?"

"Ohh. Because it was the wrong stamp." _You don't expect me to believe that farce do you, Ren? _"I didn't realize it wasn't the 90 points stamp. Sorry about that." Ren smiled at her condescendingly.

"FAAAAAKKKEEEE!!! That smile is fake! I bet you suddenly changed your mind!!" Kyoko shook her head vigorously.

"Let's go Yukihito-san." _What…? Ren! Don't be so petty! But I guess you're pretty hurt that she took care of you only out of duty._

"That's too much! That's too much! How could you suddenly change your mind?! Don't you feel that you are acting like a kid!? Tsuruga!!" _Although Ren seems to enjoy picking fights with her. Sadistic._

"I have already said that it was the wrong stamp. You have a job right? Go already." _Woah Ren is really acting childish! He could have just left the hundred there right? 90, 100, what's the difference?_

"Don't change the topic! What wasn't satisfactory so that you had to deduct 10 points from me!?" _Now he really had her riled up. Is he doing this on purpose?_

"Because it was the wrong stamp. Geez!" _Woah Ren is getting irritated. This only happens with her._

"You're definitely lying to me!!" _Man this is going to go on forever!_

Tsuruga Ren ignored nine women who were brave enough to give him their number. Instead he had to ask Sawara-san for Kyoko's number and purposely went to find her just to bully her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for my exams to be over and for me to post this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Yashiro stared blankly at the large screen television at Haneda Airport as he waited for his and Ren's flight to Hokkaido for filming. His mind was, after all, somewhere else. In fact, he was thinking about the peculiar relationship that had developed between his charge and a young lady, Mogami Kyoko. He could not imagine what had made them warm up to each other so much, at least compared to before.

Just then, Kyoko-chan's face flashed on the screen. _Speak of the devil. Maybe I should try asking Ren again, but he's just so tight-lipped!_ _Oh well, no harm trying. Perhaps seeing Kyoko-chan's face would put him in a good mood. _"It's Kyoko."

Ren turned, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Ren… did you tell Kyoko that we have to film elsewhere so we'll be leaving Tokyo for a week or so?" _Well, that's one of the subtle ways to broach the subject of Mogami Kyoko. Anyway, even if they're not going out, they are still friends or something like that right? He should have told her something like this, since I presume that they frequently talk over the phone?_

"Huh? Nope… why do we need to tell her?" _We? I said you! And, what's with the 'why need to tell her'? What exactly is their relationship like? Why is it so difficult to figure out? Argh!_

"You two…" Yashiro paused. _How am I supposed to say this? 'Are you crushing on each other and refusing to admit it?' _"…Were very friendly to each other last week, right?" _Even if you don't want to admit it, but you should at least tell her that you're going out of town! What if she needs to find you? Shouldn't you WANT her to find you?_ _I thought something happened between you two when I was sick!_

Ren looked at Yashiro, clearly puzzled. "Really? We were always the same, nothing changed…"

_Don't give me that! What do you mean no change! The change is tremendous! _"No, there are changes." _Whether you want to admit it or not. _"The most obvious change is…" Ren looked at him expectantly, "…the way you look at Kyoko… Your eyes are more gentle now."

Ren stared dumbfounded at Yashiro, like he didn't have an inkling to what Yashiro was talking about. "Really?" He sweat-dropped. Surely he would know if he was looking at her differently right? After all, he was an actor. He would be aware of the expressions he puts on his face. Right?

Yashiro nodded. "Yeah. A soft gaze that'll melt the heart of even the most cold hearted girl."

"Is that so?" _So he really has no idea, huh?_

One of the co-actors of the movie they were filming called out to them, "Hey, Ren! C'mon!"

"Ah…" Ren started towards them, "Looks like we can go. We should get going now, or else the plane will leave us here."

"Ren, there's something else I want to ask." _I'm still curious about the stamp thing! I really doubt that you chose the wrong stamp! Are you purposely making her agitated? If so, that probably means that… you are in love with her! Definitely!_

"Alright." Ren smiled a genuine smile. "You can ask me later." _I'm sure that smile means that I can most probably get some truths out of him later._

XXX

Yashiro was still thinking about that incident with Kyoko. Ren had refused to give him any details. It was the same story over and over again. 'I simply took the wrong stamp.' _Like I would believe that! Her words must have hurt you! Just admit it! _Yashiro spent the whole day with thoughts like that revolving in his mind. Of course he could multitask and do his work at the same time; it was a mindless thing to him now. _I mean Kyoko is the tenth girl who has come so close to Ren since I've been his manager. Of course, in the end, Maria was too much for any of them. But even Maria completely approves of her. Ren, just be in love with her already!_

Ren finally finishes the scenes for that day as Yashiro was still trying to figure out whether Ren was bluffing him or not. Yashiro chose that moment to vent his frustrations on Ren. "I really don't understand you."

Ren blinked. What? "What don't you understand? Just out of the blue…"

Yashiro continued to glare at him. "You are…" he paused to find the right words, "really prudent in terms of both judgment and decision. Someone like you can't possibly choose the wrong stamp."

Ren pulled on his jacket. "You still won't let that go?" Ren seemed resigned. "We already discussed that on the plane. That 100 points was really an accident." _Bullcrap._

"I really feel sorry for Kyoko-chan…" _Hehehe… I must phrase this properly so he will finally answer my real question as to whether he has a crush on Kyoko or not._ Taking out his handkerchief, Yashiro pretended to sob. "Even if it was a mistake, you did not have to add a minus stamp." Sob. "It would not be too much to give her full points." Sob. "I did not think you were such a cold-hearted person, I am so sad." Sob. Sob. "Kyoko-chan worked hard for you!" Yashiro peeked from behind his handkerchief.

Ren's expression made him shiver. _Is it me or did the temperature just drop?_ "Her efforts weren't really for me." _Yes! He is getting there! It worked after all!_ "She was just trying to make sure that I didn't have any trouble with my work, because of her sense of duty. Because of that self-satisfaction, I couldn't give her the full points."

_Aha! That's all I needed to hear! It's as good as a confession from a criminal! _"I see." _I was right all along._ "So at first you gave her 100 points, but after hearing about that you gave her negative points."

"Ah! This…" Ren seemed to have noticed that he as good as gave a confession to what he did to Kyoko when he'd been denying it all the way.

"So that's it. I thought that you weren't telling the whole story… So I wanted to make sure." _Haha! So finally there's a girl you like! You had no reaction at all to all the nine girls before her that were close to you! Kyoko's the only one you treat different! _"You are too childish. Changing what you had already done. But I understand how you feel. You thought she tried her best for you, but it turned out to be out of responsibility. Anyone would be disappointed. Especially when you like a girl you will feel even more awful." _I will finally see Ren with a girlfriend soon. It's too boring with no girls around. Teasing him will be so much fun!_

"Huh?" Ren looked confused.

"Eh?" _What 'huh'? What kind of reaction is that?_

"No… I… Even though I don't dislike her, but I subtracted points from her because she does not understand what being a LoveMe member is about. Nothing to do with the like thing you're talking about…" _What's this kid talking about!? Your expression is so gentle when you look at her! I have NEVER seen it on your face before! Unless… Ren… This guy looks like he is experienced in love, but he's completely clueless about love! HOLY CRAP! HE DESERVES TO BE IN LOVEME TOO!_

As soon as Ren was back to work, Yashiro pulled out his notebook and jotted down his findings for that day. _Ren may look like a gentleman who has had many girlfriends before, but he is utterly ignorant about love. (I only found this out now because he did not have any reaction to the nine girls before. Kyoko is the best thing that happened so far!) _Yashiro nodded to himself. The pages he set aside for jotting down Ren's personality, preferences and habits have increased exponentially recently and it is all thanks to Mogami Kyoko.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


End file.
